Driving Test
by MeMyselfAndTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor failed his TARDIS driving test. Will he survive what parallel Earth's driving tests have got to offer? Total one shot.


**Note:** This is a _very_ short story to take a break from 'The Tenth Hour'. Pure crack so you probably won't expect too much.

Quick reminder, this is set in Pete's World.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

The Doctor felt like an idiot. A _bloody _idiot. He sat in a Toyota Corolla muttering in Gallifreyan as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. A driving test is like a walk in the park. But considering the fact that he drove the TARDIS, a _six-piloted _ship, at speeds relative to time, he felt he underestimated the situation. Worse comes worse, he made a bet with Rose: If he passed, Rose gets to do _all _his paperwork at Torchwood. If he failed, _he _does all of Rose's paperwork. Including his work.

"I'm only doing this for freedom. I'm only doing this for freedom…" He motivated himself. He came to an abrupt halt as the passenger door opened and the driving examiner clambered in. "Why 'ello Miss…" The Doctor's eyes widened. "_Donna?_"

The ginger haired woman stared at The Doctor. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

At once, The Doctor felt a pang of homesickness for the other universe. "Ah! Sorry, it's just that you're quite well known around Chiswick. You know…" He paused for thought, "with all the… _temping_…" At once, The Doctor slapped his hand to his mouth. Donna glared at the Time Lord.

"I could fail you for that, you…" She pointed at The Doctor, almost lost for words, "you skinny streak of _nothing_!"

The Doctor blinked at the woman. "You aren't very different after all. Rose you win already…"

**~DW~**

"Now, I want you to open the bonnet, identify where the brake fluid reservoir is and tell me how you would check that you have a safe level of hydraulic brake fluid."

Donna and The Doctor stood outside the car. The Doctor frowned. He didn't particularly like brakes… Besides that, this version of Donna seemed more… _clever_. He wasn't sure if he liked that. Without hesitation, he lifted the car bonnet…

**~DW~**

"I want you to start the car now." Donna instructed.

The Doctor reached for the ignition.

"You know you're supposed to release the brakes before you actually start the car…"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, released the hand brakes and turned the ignition. _Already_, he missed the TARDIS. The car came to life and the engine emitted a soft purr. He hummed in approval.

"Good, now I want you to go forward."

The Doctor lowered his foot onto the accelerator…

**~DW~**

"_Oi!_ I said to turn _right_, you numbty. You turned left. What is wrong with you?" Donna rambled.

"_Oi!_" The Doctor snapped. "The last time you turned right in a car, the universe went all wibbly wobbly…" He mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry, I must have gotten into a doze…" The Doctor continued driving.

"Okay. I want you to turn left into that junction, then go straight about 400 yards and turn right into the freeway…"

The Doctor nodded.

**~DW~**

The Ford Corolla pulled into the driving centre.

The Doctor managed to stop the car and intently looked back at Donna. Did the question need saying?

Donna sighed. From this simple action, The Doctor felt like hitting his head on the steering wheel. "I'm pleased to tell you you've passed."

The Doctor blinked. "Are you _joking?!_" He let out a very manic grin, "I could lick you!" He laughed.

"Don't you _dare_ lick me, Sunshine." Donna bit back "Just make sure you check your blind spot before moving off, because you seemed to forget to."

The Doctor shrunk back. _Well that hurt. Way to spoil the victorious mood…_

**~DW~**

Rose looked up from her paperwork the moment she heard the office door from across the hallway close.

"Doctor?"

"'Ello!" The Doctor popped into Rose's office door and waved a hand. "_You!_ Rose Tyler!" He pointed at the blonde girl, "you owe me your labour! _Ha!_" The Time Lord rushed in with a thick pile of paperwork and shoved it on top of Rose's already full desk.

"Are you kidding me?" Rose laughed.

"uh-uh. You see this?" The Doctor whipped out his driving exam results. "_This,_" he waved the paper, "is the work of a _pro!_"

Rose stood up and took the paper off his hands. Her eyes widened. "Tha's not fair! You are actually impossible…"

The Doctor smiled and flitted towards the elevator. "Why thank you, Miss Rose Tyler. Now will you excuse me, I've got a car to choose."

Rose frowned. "And _who_ will get you the car?"

The Doctor grinned. "I'm the reason why your dad's _rich_!" He hinted. "Oh! Guess who was my driving examiner..."

"Who?"

"_Donna Noble!_" The Doctor smiled. The elevator pinged and at once and The Doctor strode in. He swore he heard Rose mumble "No wonder…"


End file.
